My Life in Minecraft
by FantastFic
Summary: 3 ados adorent jouer à Minecraft dans le futur. A Noël, Emma reçoit un gadget. Elle le branche aux ordis de ses potes et au sien et ils se retrouvent aspirés dans Minecraft. Ils retrouvent une autre personne aspirée. Les voila partis dans une histoire explosive ... comme un creeper.
1. Présentation

**My Life in**

**Minecraft**

La Légende De Toujours

L'Histoire Se Répétera

Cette aventure se passe en même temps dans un monde parallèle, le monde de Minecraft, et dans le futur. Elle ne prend pas sa base sur une aventure existante mais seulement sur Minecraft. Les héros sont, comme dans toute bonne aventure, un trio. S'il vous plaît, dites « Vik, Emma et Léo », au tour de la fille d'être au milieu. Ils ont beau être assez aidés, je me demande si dans les mêmes conditions des vraies personnes auraient réussi. J'aimerais bien avoir plein d'objets du livre, comme la baguette, le simulateur, le don de Léo ou le robot.

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira, FantastFic.


	2. Introduction

My life in Minecraft

L'an 2049. Trois ados, une passion.

Jouer à Minecraft.

Une date: 25 décembre 2049.

Un Noël déterminant. Très déterminant.

Vous saurez. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous connaissiez les héros.

Personnages

Vik : Garçon blond, athlétique, il est super inquiet à l'approche d'un danger, mais ses muscles sont à toute épreuve dans le monde normal.

Emma : Très belle fille, elle est aussi très intelligente et très entêtée. Mais, elle à beau être bonne combattante, elle à un mental fragile.

Léo : Jeune homme, assez beau mec, il adore s'amuser. Il est sympa, courageux, serviable et ne connaît pas le mot « abandon ». Il n'est pas très musclé, alors il fabrique des machines.

Daphné : Une ado brune, aux longs cheveux dénoués, qui se prend pour une chasseresse. Elle est agile et rapide, et elle vise très bien. Elle veut être espionne ou éclaireuse, et elle ressemble à une elfe.

Dons officiels

Vik: Court à environ 400km/h, saute à 5m de haut et il a force en permanence.

Emma : Elle peut faire voler ce qu'elle veut elle se régénère.

Léo : Il contrôle les animaux passifs ou amicaux et il peut créer toutes sortes d'animaux en blocs.

Daphné : Elle fait mal quand elle jette des choses et peut être invisible à volonté.

Cette histoire commence avec le Noël d'Emma,

Le plus important de tous,

Car elle reçut l'objet qui déclencha tout.


	3. Noël

**Chapitre 1**

**Noël**

Vers 10h, Emma alla voir le sapin. Elle fut ébahie devant le tas des cadeaux qui atteignait presque la hauteur du sapin, la plupart des cadeaux étant posés sur un seul autre, gigantesque, dont s'échappait des bruits bizarres. En attendant ses parents, elle mit la table et alluma son ordinateur pour jouer à Minecraft. Elle joua une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis ses parents se levèrent. Ils déjeunèrent en un temps record et ouvrirent les cadeaux.

Thomas, le père d'Emma, avait eu :

\- Un coffret « Sciencinfus, contrôlez vos rêves »

\- Un capteur de photons*

\- Un livre sur les gadgets électroniques

\- Un pied de bonbonnière**.

Bella, sa mère, découvrit :

\- Un mainate très intelligent, pouvant discuter de tous les sujets et lire le journal,

-Un journal-TV, toujours d'actualité !***

\- Un feu-follet arc-en-ciel****

\- Un bon pour voyage temporel garanti sans danger de l'USTEF*****

Et Emma elle-même reçut :

\- Un carnet à dessin et ses feutres « Fépourtouss, tous les styles, tout le monde »******

\- Un kit virtuel officiel créé par Microsoft pour apprendre à créer des mods Minecraft et des jeux

\- Un sac VID******* qui entrepose les objets dans une planète artificielle sûre conçue par l'USTEF

\- Un simulateur de réalité augmentée en 3D******** valable pour tous programmes.

**On coupe !**

Lexique

*Capteur de photons) Sorte de briquet capable d'allumer ou éteindre la lumière.

**Bonbonnière) Arbre dont le bois est en sucre d'orge, les fleurs en pâte d'amande, les fruits en chocolat, les graines des bonbons et les feuilles des fruits glacés.

***Journal-TV) Journal qui change chaque jour selon l'actualité.

****Feu-follet) Beau scarabée qui peut faire des explosions de lumière.

*****USTEF) Union des Scientifiques Technologues Extra-Futuristes.

****** Feutres Fépourtouss) Ces feutres guident légèrement la main pour apprendre à dessiner.

*******Sac VID) Sac dans lequel on peut mettre tout ce que l'on veut, les objets sont téléportés sur une autre planète.

********Simulateur de réalité augmentée en 3D) Gadget électronique qui ressemble à une clé USB et qui projette des hologrammes tactiles. Quand on bouge dedans, on devient la souris.

POUR APRÈS °Scutam) Monnaie du futur, au singulier scutum.

°°Stevy) Adaptation de Steve, personnage principal de Minecraft

Il restait un seul paquet, le plus gros. Il était marqué dessus « Bella, Thomas et Emma ». Ils ne l'ouvrirent pas tout de suite.

Chacun commentait ses cadeaux :

Bella :

« Waouh, moi qui voulait être historienne, je vais être servie. Oh, il est trop beau le feu-follet ! Je me demande si le mainate peut lire le journal-TV. Tu peux le lire ?

\- Bah oui ! Bien sur !

\- Oh génial ! »

Thomas :

« Et en plus, il y a des pages à la fin pour que je puisse y mettre les truc que j'ai fait moi-même. Faudrait pas qu'un jour, j'ai envie de faire une éclipse, sinon le capteur va exploser. Faudra que je teste en rêve avant. Et j'ai pas non plus intérêt à abuser de la bonbonnière. »

Emma :

« Ah, depuis le temps que j'essaie de dessiner un dragon de glace, là, je suis sûre d'y arriver. Quand je montrerai le kit à Vik et Léo, ils vont me supplier d'essayer. Oh très bonne idée, le sac VID, je vais pouvoir faire les randonnées tranquilles au lycée…[Bruit de papier déchiré] WAHOU ! UN SIMULATEUR DE RÉALITÉ AUGMENTÉE EN 3D ! Génialissime ! Ça coûte des centaines de scutam°, ça !

\- Ah oui, on a oublié de te dire, mais papa a eu une augmentation.

\- Ouf, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez ruinés pour moi. »

Ils se regardèrent, puis, en même temps, ils s'avancèrent vers le dernier paquet. Ils déchirèrent le papier en même temps. Il y eut un gloussement étonné et le papier dévoila un gigantesque coq. Le coq ouvrit le bec et deux feuilles de papier en tombèrent. Le premier mot était :

« C'est une poule géante génétiquement modifiée. Quand on lui coupe de la chair, elle repousse immédiatement. Mettez quatre bacs dans son enclos : un pour les œufs, un pour les plumes, un pour la chair et un pour les graines. Selon ce que l'on lui donne à manger, elle change d'apparence [Voir la liste ci-contre]. »

Et la liste était :

**Voir Chapitre Suivant**

« Oh oh, dit Thomas, pas mal. On fait l'enclos tout de suite ?

-Moi je ne peux pas : je dois aller chez Vik. On a rendez-vous avec lui et Léo. Microsoft fait des surprise sur Minecraft pour Noël. Officiellement, l'événement s'appelle « Stevy°° fait des siennes ».

-Bien trouvé. Tu reviens à quelle heure ? Demanda Bella.

-Vers 3 ou 4h.

-OK, à tout à l'heure. »

Emma se rendit chez Vik, qui habitait quelques rues plus loin, dans la Rue du Lampadaire, la rue qui possédait les seuls lampadaires de France qui fonctionnaient grâce à l'énergie des passants du jour (Emma se sentit très honorée d'en faire partie). Vik habitait au numéro 17. Emma sonna et Vik, qui devait se trouver en embuscade derrière, arriva 2 secondes après. Il l'accueillit avec bonne humeur.

« Salut, ça va ? Moi oui. Tu as eu quoi à Noël ? Moi j'ai eu un chapeau magique et une poudre spéciale.

-Cool, moi j'ai eu un … »

A ce moment-là, Léo arriva :

« Salut, dirent Emma et Léo en même-temps.

-Salut, dit Vik à son tour, on y va ?

-On arrive, dit Léo en se tournant vers Emma. Je veux te parler.

Je … … Euh … … … … … Hem … … … Euh bah euh … Nan rien en fait. Oublie. »

Emma, perplexe, emboîta le pas à Léo dans le couloir. La chambre de Vik était dans un joyeux désordre. Sur une table basse au centre de la pièce prônaient 3 ordinateurs allumés avec Minecraft.

« Merci pour les ordis.

-De rien.

Ils s'installèrent.

-Quel monde ? demanda Léo.

-Holà, une seconde !


	4. Liste Poule

**Liste Poule géante Voir chapitre Précédent**

**NOURRITURE FORME PLUS**

Blé Poule Pond 5 œufs/jour

Maïs Coq Réveil

Seigle Oie Alerte

Avoine Caille Rafraîchit

Orge Pigeon Voyageur Message

Riz Paon Ornement

Millet Canne /Canard Ornement

Amarante Autruche Chasse les intrus

Millet Perroquet Parle

Manioc Pélican Pêche

Quinoa Aigle Chasse

Sarrasin Dragon Feu

Roquette Mouette Engrais

Monnaie du Pape Poule d'Or Rend riche

Canne à SucrePoule de Pâque Miam


End file.
